Soy Gryffindor
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Estaba dispuesta a demostrarles que no solamente era una cara bonita, que no era una chica sin cerebro, ante todo me demostraría a mí misma, por qué estaba en Gryffindor. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Sn Mungo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Soy Gryffindor**

Por: **Anyza Malfoy **Beteado por: **Lawghter**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "__**San Mungo**__" del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**"_El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"_**

"_Ese maldito olor nuevamente; cómo odiaba ese olor, sentía que se adentraba en tus fosas nasales, inundaba tus pulmones, se adhería en tus venas, corría por tu sangre"_

_Maldita sea, ¿cuánto más estarías ahí? ¿Cuánto más soportarías sus miradas? ¿Es que acaso no había otra forma de saberlo?_

_Al parecer no, y no quedaba más opción que esperar…_

–Señorita Lavender, tiene una visita –una mujer de mediana edad vestida de verde me regaló una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de lástima que todos me dirigían.

Si entrar en la batalla no me costó decidirme, estaba dispuesta a demostrarles que no solamente era una cara bonita, que no era una chica sin cerebro. Les demostraría a mi familia, a mis compañeros y ante todo me demostraría a mí misma, por qué estaba en Gryffindor, pero también que no era la inútil que todos creían.

Sin miedo me adentré en la batalla y me dispuse a esperar en las escaleras de entrada. Ahí estaría yo para recibirlos, para acabar con aquellos malditos que me quitaron tanto en tan poco tiempo, conocidos y amigos que ya tenía, que en estos seis años había hecho. Sin miedo levanté mi varita esperando…

¡Lo hice! La adrenalina corrió por mis venas en cuanto vi que el primero mortífago había caído; la euforia cegó mis movimientos y me descuidé en un momento durante la batalla.

Antes de abrir los ojos, ese maldito olor se hizo presente… Fue de lo primero que pude percatarme, aquel olor tan propio de los hospitales.

Por un momento sentí alivio. Si era capaz de percibir ese olor, eso decía de querer significar que estaba en San Mungo, y ante todo que seguía viva…

"_Oh maldita vida que me ha tocado_."

Finalmente desperté, y lo primero que pude contemplar fue el miedo y el horror reflejados en los ojos de mis padres, que se hallaban a mi lado. Esa era una señal más que suficiente para caer en la cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y la creciente sensación de desasosiego que se extendía por mi cuerpo se veía empeorada ante las malditas sonrisas cargadas de lástima que me dedicaban los sanadores del hospital

Aquello fue tan terrible… Cuando escuchaste que la batalla donde peleaste ha sido ganada, que la guerra ha terminado, que tú pudiste hacer la diferencia, que apoyaste, ayudaste y ahora por fin tendríamos esa paz…

"_Pero yo no, ¿por qué no lo entendían?"_

¿Quién aceptaría que ser mordida por un hombre–lobo es algo mejor que morir? Yo prefería mi muerte. Yo hubiese preferido mil veces la muerte, el sentir que las maldiciones atravesaran mi cuerpo sin piedad... Pero no esto.

Aquel momento sólo miraba a la ventana. Ya faltaba poco para saber si me convertiría en lobo… Ni siquiera los sanadores sabían si la mordida que tenía era de un hombre–lobo transformado o si sólo me pasaría el gen, dejándome algunas secuelas…

¡Maldita sea! La espera me estaba matando, veinte infelices días esperando y contemplando el paisaje de mentiras que se veía tras la ventana, sin saber qué me depararía el futuro...  
La mañana número veintiuno desde mi ingreso al hospital me trasladarían a una habitación especial, en donde varios sanadores se hallarían atentos a la más mínima reacción. Ellos y yo sabíamos lo que estaban esperando: mi transformación. Mi sentencia de muerte

Estaría encerrada como el maldito animal en que me han convertido…

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?"_

Escuché un suave golpe seco, ese insignificante fru–fru que hace la ropa. ¿Cómo podemos darnos cuenta de cosas tan insignificantes cuando estamos más tensos?

–Señorita Lavender, la poción mata–lobos

Por fin me darían esa pócima, esa misma de la que habían estado hablado desde que desperté, la misma que todos alababan, pero que aún así no matará a la bestia en la que me convertiré, ni me matará a mí...

"_¿Por qué mis padres se han llevado mi varita? ¿Acaso me conocen tanto como para adivinar mis intenciones?"_

–Lavender, tómatela. Por favor

Esa voz... Yo conocía esa voz, y no había duda de que pertenecía a un chico. También conocía ese aroma tan peculiar que destilaba, recordaba haberlo olido en algún lugar, pero ¿dónde? ¿A quién pertenecía? Estaba a punto de voltear el rostro para descubrirlo, pero en el último segundo me obligué a frenar aquel instinto. No, no debía voltear, pues si ciertamente se trataba de algún conocido, algún ser cercano a mi persona, no podía permitir que me viese en este estado, agregar una persona más a la lista de todos aquellos que ya sentían pena por mí. Ya no más.

Maldita sea, cómo odiaba cuando había humedad en mis mejillas, porque no era capaz de reprimirlas, porque aparte de que supieran que era un licántropo, también era una mísera que daba lástima.

–Lav, por favor…

Quería gritar y pedirle que dejara ahí la poción, al igual que todos y cada uno de los sanadores que han venido, como si tocándolos pudiera convertirlos. ¿Es que acaso no veían que ni siquiera yo quería esto? Deseaba que se fuera, que no me viera… Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas.

"_Vete… ¿Qué no escuchas como grita mi corazón? Déjame… Pide mi alma"_

–Lav, mírame.

"_No, no puedo"_

Mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, dejando lágrimas regadas por doquier. No quería que nadie viese mi dolor, mi sufrimiento, que me corroía junto con mi anhelo de desaparecer, de deshacerme de esta vida maldita.

–Lavender… Tú para mí siempre serás Lav.

Levanté mi cabeza, posé mi mirada en unos ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa; muy diferente al resto; él de verdad me miraba con alegría, con entusiasmo incluso.

–Seamus, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Apoyando a una amiga – Seamus se sentó en la camilla

–No quiero la lástima de nadie –Mire hacia la ventana, tenía miedo de ver sus ojos y que estos me devolvieran ese sentimiento tan mezquino, que me lastima…

–No vengo a darte mi lástima, sino una mano para una amiga que me necesita –se había acercado a mí y tomo mi mano, después de tanto tiempo, su piel desprendía una calidez que envolvía mi alma.

– ¿Quién me querrá después de esta noche?

–Yo –Apretó con fuerza mi mano

–Eso dices ahora, pero después saldrás huyendo como los demás.

–No Lav, tú siempre serás Lavender para mí, y yo siempre seré Finnigan, el chico que tiene un don especial para la pirotecnia, razón por la cual sueles verme sin cejas o pestañas cada tanto.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en las que él hacía estallar lo que fuese que tuviese en frente. Algunos tenían miedo de pedirle ayuda, pues creían que les explotaría algo en la cara.

Recordé el día en que me había pedido que fuera con él al baile, varios se me habían acercado, pero su sonrisa fue lo que me decidió a escogerlo.

Y en esta ocasión nuevamente veía esa misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos chispeantes, aunque es esta vez sí tenía cejas.

Alargue mi mano y tome la poción que me ofrecía. El vaso estaba frío, pero sus manos se sentían cálidas. En cuanto estuvo en mis manos solté un suspiro y bebí hasta la última gota de la poción. Su sabor era desagradable, pero aun así no me detuve.

Seamus se quedó conmigo hasta que me llevaron a la habitación especial, donde quedaría aislada. Esta habitación tenía una ventana de barrotes, donde se podía ver la luna.

Aunque sabía que no vendrían, no perdía la esperanza de ver a mis padres haciéndome compañía a su manera. Pero nunca vinieron; prefirieron esperar en su mansión solariega a que les llegase un comunicado especial, informándoles sobre el estado de su hija, y decidir qué harían conmigo entonces.

Nuevamente no pude reprimir esas malditas e ínfimas gotas de agua salada que se escapaban de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas, pero esta vez, la mano cálida de Seamus las limpió. Le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa.

Parada frente a la habitación, suspiré y sentí el apretón de la mano de él.

Con su sonrisa, recordé que era una Gryffindor y enfrentaría lo que fuera. Entre y me acerqué a la ventana donde esperaría la hora.

Esta vez sin lágrimas vi el crespúsculo, me permití apreciarlo y ver la belleza de colores que el cielo desplegaba.

Por fin la luna iba apareciendo. Con tranquilidad en mi corazón y mi ser, voltée a ver la puerta, donde estaba una pequeña ventanilla de vidrio reforzada con varios hechizos.

Había varios sanadores; algunos me miraban con curiosidad, otros con temor, pero aún así todos con expectativas de saber qué pasaría.

En medio de todos aquellos rostros se hallaba el único capaz de alentarme a afrontar mi destino, siempre marcado por aquella sonrisa tan maravillosa, y esa mirada que sólo reservaba para mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa y la misma mirada de complicidad.

* * *

**Aunque muchos no quieren a este personaje, yo en lo particular me agrada y siento que podemos usarlo mucho. Les agradecería si me dejan un review para conocer su opinión.**

**El Fanart pertenece a Rae_Shi**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**

**"_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur"_**


End file.
